Jimmy Hopkins Meets: The Warriors
by Le Rusecue
Summary: Title says it all. Any way review please I wanna know if you like it and I want to be sure you read it.R* owns both of the games.Put on hiatus.
1. The Warriors

well im a new fiction writer and i got an idea after beating the game the warriors then playing bully well here it is

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX JIMMY!yelled young peter kowalski

Huh? what is it is someone giving you trouble?

no it's the whole town there hurting.

Who is it?

Some gang i saw the back of there vests it said...The Warriors.

Sound like a bunch of wimps ill go take care of em.

(later)

This place aint got Frigging crap!.said warriors leader cleon.

But warcheif we didnt come here to trash the place we came here because you said it was your nephews birthday.said vermin.

well i dont see leon anywhere maybe he's at school.I doubt it.

Hey.Leave this town alone now.Yelled out the young jimmy hopkins.HEY Dont talk to warchief like that.yelle swan.

SWAN STAND DOWN!

okay warcheif.

maybe this kid could help us.Hey kid!

yeah what?

Do you by any chance know my nephew.his names leon.

oh yeah he's a townie he lives on the bad side of town.

figures...anyway thanks kid.Oh and by the way you got guts we could use that come by the carnival later today and we'll see if you material

Um...Okay?

Good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!!!! 


	2. lets go

CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(later)

(jimmy is standing at the entrance of the carnival)

waiting for someone kid?asked the carnival ticket person.

yeah.Say have you seen a gang of people come in here with leather vests on?

Hmmmmmm.i think so they came here just a few minutes before you.

okay.

(hands ticket person money)

(hands jimmy a ticket)

have a nice day kid.

(jimmy see's the warriors leader cleon talking to leon)

hey.said jimmy

Oh hey there.are you ready for your initiation?asked cleon

Um...sure.

okay well you get a special initiation.

How so?

you get to help my nephew fight some greasers i hired earlier today your both being initiated.

okay.

(later)

(jimmy walks into the funhouse)

alright now you gotta fight.

(after fight)

pretty good now come to the docks and get ready to leave tomorrow.

okay.

hey jimmy why were you gone so long?asked petey.

initiation in a gang.Im leaving tomorrow.

WHAT!you cant leave ill be picked on an...

Dont worry i asked them and they said you could come.

Um...okay but what about russell he'll probably destroy this pla...

he can come to.

okay then.

(the next day)

(russells dressed as a pirate and petey is in his bunny suit becausehe was in a hurry and didnt have time to put on his other clothes)

alright i kinda lied the boats gonna be here around 11pm tonight

oh so im in a bunny suit for nuthin.

Yep.

(later: 11PM)

(russels still dressed as a pirate and petey is now in his PJ's:pink shirt,whitepants,socks,and a snow cap?jimmy was in his starter clothes:jacket,blue pants,white undershirt,white sneekers, also they have suitcases)

whats up with the snow cap?asked jimmy.

It could get cold.

Good point.

(cleon and leon show up)

alright now the boat will be here s... i already see it coming.said cleon.

(the boat stops at the docks it looks kinda like the sunken ship only bigger)

lets go.

(jimmy walks on followed by petey,cleon,leon, and russel)

ARGHHH!yelled (you have to know)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well... 


	3. Gary's revenge

well i was gonna quit this jimmy hopkins meets the warriors but then some one put me down in there blog as a good story Thanks dude and to all those people who like this thank you too and to everyone who hates it,I DONT CAR!?:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Earlier that same day of young jimmy and leon's initiation to The Warriors)

(It is late at night about an hour after cleon took jimmy to coney)

(Gary Smith,A former friend of jimmy,had been in the asylum for The last 2 months,each day his Lust for revenge on James Hopkins Growing)

(Gary has a peice of paper with photo's of people he wanted revenge on)

DAMN YOU HOPKINS!yellled the angry Gary.

(The story of why he wants revenge is long one)

(Jimmy was a friend of Gary,until he thought that he wanted to take over the school,then Gary lost it,he made an attempt to hae him beaten by Russel but it ended up with them being friends!)

(Then he told johnny that Jimmy was trying to hit on Lola,But even that plan had failed)

(Then he got Earnest,But then Jimmy befriended him!)

(Finally Gary made the perfect plan,It COULD NOT FAIL,he would turn eveyone against him!Then he would get the townies to do his biding,then Jimmy got expelled and Gary got the trust of the principal,then he turned the school into a battle ground,IT COULD'NT FAIL!)

(Yet it did)

(Gary and Jimmy had gotten into a fight it had looked good for Gary but then jimmy caused him to fall and break throught the glass.Not only did he get expelled but also put in This...HELL!)

(At first Gary figured he deserved it,but then the days grew longer for him,It caused him to go insane,it caused him to have a thirst of vengeance,but he would never get it)

(you see he went crazy and eventually he wanted to kill soon!)

(One day he saw a new person to the asylum,The person looked simialar to Jimmy,The person did not last long)

(Gary saw the person alot,each day the guy looked more and more like Jimmy,Until one day he lost it)

(On the day he was supposedly supposed to get out of the asylum a fire started it was the perfect time)

(Gary was running to the door and once he got out side,he saaw the person)

HOPKINS YOU BASTARD!

(Gary did not know why but he went beserk,he ran up to the person and...Killed him)

(Some asylum orderlies saw him and immediatly pulled him into the asylum)

(Gary just got angrier at this,for some reason he blamed Jimmy for him still being in there)

(Gary is in his room,or as he calls it his prison,pacing around mumbling to himself)

Damn Hopkins,if it wasnt for him i would be out of here!

(All of a sudden Gary hears The fire alarm and see's his door open)

(Gary is running toward the exit breathing hard)

(Gary is now outside,watching the building burn)

(Then he realizes that theres only one person gaurding the door)

(He could make it,he could get revenge)

(Gary starts to run toward the door as soon as h reaches it the gaurd attempts to grab him,but Gary punches at him and even bites at him,but somehow the gaurd inject him with the needle)

(But instead of being knocked out he keeps on fighting,eventually he knocks out the gaurd.)

(Gary,with the needle still in his arm stumbles out the door,then he starts to stumble over to the shortcut to the the school,panting and barley able to walk)

(it takes him ahwile but Gary eventually gets to the school,however once he gets to the school he finds some bushes and faints in them)

(The next day he walks to the boys dorm and he goes into his room and changes into his uniform)

Hopkins...I'll get you!

And when I find you...YOU'LL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wow Gary's pissed huh? 


	4. Answers

Thanks again to chris and his invincible super blog for making me feel like continuing this story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!yelled Gary Smith.

uh I DONT KNOW!!!yelled back a scared Earnest.

OH really now?

(Gary slams Earnest against a library bookshelf)

Now...TELL ME!!!

I DONT KNOW!!!!!!!!

YOUR STARING TO PISS ME OFF!!!!!!!!!!

(Gary throws Earnest over to the railing then runs over and picks him up and holds him up against the railing)

TELL ME OR ELSE ILL THROW YOU OVER THE RAILING!!!!!!!!!

OKAY!!!!!!!!!...

I saw him going on a boat with some guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHERE WAS HE GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I DONT KNOW I SWEAR!!!!!!

Hmmmmmm.

(Gary releases his grip on Earnest)

(Earnest runs down to the first floor)

He's up there guys.Earnest told Fatty and Algernon.

(Fatty and Algernon run up to Gary)

(Fatty lights a firecracker)

(Gary punches fatty hard in the face causing his glasses to fly off)

(Algernon attempts to tackle Gary however he moves out of the way causing Algernon to break throught the railing and land on a table)

(Gary grabs Fatty and throws him down to the first floor, landing on the same table as Algernon,causing it to break.)

(Gary looks over and see's Earnest running to the exit of the library)

(Gary picks up the firecracker that Fatty lit and throws it at Earnest just as it explodes)

(Gary jumps from the top floor and walks over to Earnest as he tries to crawl away)

Where can I find out were he went?asked the furious Gary.

Ask the townies...

(Gary smiles evilly)

(Gary pulls out a booklet of matches and lights them all and spreads them out through the library)

(The building quickley is engulfed in flames...)

One step closer to killing Jimmy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I know it isnt that great but I just woke up so It probably has alot of errors but ill edit it later 


	5. Dad?

Sorry for the long wiaat to all of you who like this one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (The boat stops at Coney Island docks.)

Alright, new bloods, Jimmy and Leon have already been accepted in the Warriors, but now you two have gotta prove yourselves as Warrior material, follow me.Cleon said

(The five of them walk to the gang hangout.)

Jimmy, Leon, you get in there and get your vests, Russel, Pete, you get in the pen.said Cleon

(Russel and Pete walk into the pen, followed by Cleon closing it behind them.)

(Cleon then came back with four warriors)

Okay, now, you gotta survive in the pen, and then, you get to earn your vests...now...WARRIORS!

(The four Warriors then charged at Pete and Russel)

(Meanwhile)

(Jimmy opens the door.)

Hey, your that kid that told Cleon where his nephew was! Vermin shouted.

Yeah, he initiated me and Leon into the warriors ahwile back, we came to get our vests.

Alright, hey Ajax!

(Ajax turns around)

Ye...

(Ajax looks at Jimmy)

...Jimmy?!

Yeah?

(Jimmy looks at Ajax closer)

...Dad!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Yeah, I know it was short, but hey, you all got a suprise, and I was to lazy to write much more.Gary will be in the next chapter, and the villian(Actually secondary villian) Will be revealed! 


End file.
